


Early Morning Confessions.

by kalwt



Category: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crush, Feelings revealed, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Highschool AU!, M/M, Pining, this is literally a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalwt/pseuds/kalwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He’ll maybe tell you it was because the sun still not had fully risen or that it was the alcohol still running from his veins the night before, or maybe it was the soft look Louis wore while he slept that drew the confession out of Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Confessions.

One early morning, after a late night out, Harry awoke to find himself next to Louis. This wasn’t unusual, they always end up together somehow, whether they stumble throughout the quiet house, flopping into bed together or one of them will join the other sometime throughout the night.

Harry loves Louis, they’ve been best friends since the day they went for the same nautical coloring sheet on the first day of preschool.

“Oops.” 2 year old Harry mumbled when he saw the other hand.

“Hi. I’m Louis William Tomlinson.” 4 year old Louis greeted him with a big smile, holding out his hand.

“I’m Harry Styles.” He said, staring down at Louis’ hand, confused.

“You’re suppose to shake it, silly, like this.” Louis grabbed his hand, placed it in his, and gently shook it up and down.

“Do you maybe want to share the coloring sheet?” Harry suggested with a bright smile.

“Sure! You can color the ship, and I can color the water and the rope.”

“Ships are my favorite!” Harry exclaimed.

Fast forward 14 years later, and Harry is still just as infatuated with the boy laying beside him now as he was the first day of school.

“You know,” Harry softly spoke to a sleeping Louis, “I’m glad we became friends that day we went for the same coloring page. I’m glad we’ve stayed as close as we have through all these years. I’m glad you’re my bestfriend.”

That’s not all Louis was to Harry though, and if you ask him, he’ll maybe tell you it was because the sun still not had fully risen or that it was the alcohol still running from his veins the night before, or maybe it was the soft look Louis wore while he slept that drew the confession out of Harry.

“You’re.. you’re just so much more than my bestfriend, you know? I love how I can just look at you and be happy, when I’m with you, a smile never leaves my face. I love how you know how I take my tea, and I secretly know you love how I know your tea preference too. I love how you laugh, how infectious it is. I love how you have more clothes at my house than you do your own.”

With a deep breath and a soft smile, he continued on.

“I.. I love you Louis, and not just the friend kind of love. I can see myself waking up beside you everyday for the rest of my life? Is that weird? You’re just, incredible Lou and I love you so much. Niall tells me I make myself way too obvious, but I just can’t keep it all in. You’re someone I always want to be around, no matter your mood. So yes, I love you, I love you to the moon and back, and a little beyond that.”

Leaning in closer, he whispered in Louis’ ear. “I was gone for you when you shook my hand that first day. You’re sleeping, so you can’t hear it, but I love you Lou.”

Hearing his stomach grumble, he drew back, running his fingers through Louis’ hair one time before going to search for breakfast.

Once he heard that door click shut, Louis smiled. Because yeah, he knew.


End file.
